Just a little karaoke party
by Haibane-no-Rakka
Summary: A party held in the colonel house , what will be happen when the crew gathering together ?
1. Wind

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist / Hagane no Rekinjutshushi

**Just a little Karaoke party**

**Chapter 1 : Edward Elric ( Song "Wind" , Naruto first ending )**

Today , it's just an ordinary day for the military crews , except …. TONIGHT THERE WILL BE A PARTY HELD IN TAISA"S HOUSE ! YEAH ! XD

( that night )

"Hey , Fullmetal , want to sing something ?" Taisa asked to the hotheaded Alchemist "No , I don't want , why should I ?" Ed replied sarcastically "Ne..Ne..Ed-kun , Taisa , why don't we do it in a more fair way ? " Lucille asked trying to calm down the anger between the two man . t 'kuso… she's always know how to handle thing better .' The two man said in their heart .

"Saa…Mina-san , please write your name in the piece of paper that I give to you . If you've finish , roll the paper put it in this jar ! " said the light brown haired Alchemist . Riza just finishing her paper ,and just want to put it in the jar , when she suddenly said , "Tell me , Lucille , What do you have in your mind ?" . The younger girl just giggled and said "The name that was appear , is going to sing a song for us . But,don't worry , everybody will get their opportunities " . "She's just became insane whenever she was too excited . " Ed said when suddenly a spear make it's way near Ed , cutting his hair a little . Lucille still stand in her position , but her hand just look like she's doing an alchemy "I hear that , Ed-kun , if you ever said a little words that annoy me . I promise , I will make the spear land in your forehead ." she answer ,smiling to the boy "OMG !" almost everyone in the room scream like that , even the famous Fullmetall Flame Alchemist . "Woman really becoming very scary when they mad ." Jean Havoc said to Cain Fuery who sit near him , when suddenly another spear landed perfectly near him . Lucille said to the blonde man , "Well , I told you before Shoui . This law is for everyone . Now , finish you paper or , I will make it for sure , spears will be landed everywhere in this room . And to make your sure , I'm NOT JOKING AROUND, IF I ALLREADY PUT THE DECISION TO BRING YOU TO DEATH NOTHINGS GONNA CHANGE MY DECISION EVEN IF YOU BEGGED FOR YOUR LIFE." she said and started to laugh evilly

(Do you want to know what the crews said in their heart , let check !)

'Is this , the most sweetest girl I have ever know ? I don't know if she becoming so evil now . ' this is was Ed thought 'OMG , what happen to her , or maybe she had ….(Censor )' this is was Roy thought 'Well, sometimes he needs to act like that , if not how she will make the men hear what she's gonna said .' this is Riza thought (A/N Riza was the one who order Lucille to do it evilly if not , nobody want to sing) 'Nii-san , I'm scared … ' this is Al thought 'Thanks God Elicia not in here , if she saw her favorite Nee-san , I think she' will be crying .' this is Hughes thoughts 'I'm think , I just gonna follow her command , Mustang doesn't seem to be that scary anymore , Lucille just look scarier than him . ' this is what Havoc , Fuery , Fallman ,and Breda thoughts

(By the way , this is what Lucille thinks )

'Oh my , am I doing it to cruelly ? I wish they would hear me much more better without make them to follow me , because they get scarred . Oh God , please forgive me .. T T' she thought ( Awww….Isn't that was sweet …….)

"Well , I think , it's now the time to check , whose name that will be appeared ….shakes…shakes…shakes… , ah , It's you Ed-kun . " she giggled happily "No , I don't want to sing !" Edward screamed, when he already want to open the door , of the room . But the door just disappeared away "Oh…come on Ed-kun , You have to or do you want more spear ? " Lucille who already appeared near him , even if she smiled , lots of vein already seen in her head . "Okay……okay , I will sing . " he said lazily

"Hey , Hagane can I pick a song for you ? " Roy asked tried to make the boy annoyed "NO ! I CAN PICK MY OWN SONG ! " Edward replied sending Roy a death glare "Now..come here Ed-kun . " Lucille handed Ed a mike , when he muttered something under his breath "I think , I will sing wind . " he said while he started to inhale the air deeply and started to sing in a very monotous way .

Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.

Motivate your anger to make them all realize.

Climbing the mountain, never coming down.

Break into the contents, never falling down.

My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,

Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.

A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.

Waiting is wasting for people like me.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

You say"Dreams are dreams.

"I ain't gonna play the fool anymore."

You say"'Cause I still got my soul."

Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.

Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.

Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing.

You still are blind, if you see a winding road,

'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Don't try to live so wise.

Don't cry 'cause you're so right.

Don't dry with fakes or fears,

'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.

Suddenly the room was burst in laughter , when he finish his song . "I told you Lucille ! I can't sing ! " he scream right in front of the grey eyed Alchemist "No…Ed-kun , they laugh not because you can't sing , but they laugh because they never known you can sing so well !"

she said to her childhood fiend , before she scream "You are laughing because of that , right people ? " , a small throwing knives just appeared in the edge of her hands , everybody knows it was Hughes's knives . ( AFK ,when did she got that thing ! ) "Yes…yes…we want to say it like that ." they both said in unison .

"Now…we see , who's next……shakes…shakes…shakes… , the lucky people is……" she said , when suddenly her face paled a bit .

** TO BE CONTINUED **

**a/n**This fic I dedicated to Jazze Al-Bhed-Girl , who inspire me with one of her fic , that really give me this idea and to my friends who cheer me up when I feel down . And in this story , I also put one of my OC , who appeared in one of my fic . But I make this a little full of OOC . So , please review !


	2. Raison D'etre

**Disclaimer : **I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist / Hagane no Rekinjutshushi

**Just a little Karaoke party**

**Chapter 1 : Lucille Violet Sinclair ( Song "Raison D'etre" , Chobits first ending )**

"OH MY GOD ! " Lucille screamed when she look to the name that appeared "Lucille-chan , what happened ? " Riza asked with concern when she see the reaction of the young Alchemist "Riza…It's shown up my name ……" she replied , trying to sob her tears "Hah…" that was the only thing Riza said

"Now , it's your turn , Lucille ! " Edward said laugh evilly , but it stop when he see the expression of Lucille "But , I can't sing …" she said with puppy eyes that really makes Ed feel uncomfortable "Okay , you have to sing , but I won't laugh if you sing so badly . I promise . " he said trying to comforting Lucille "Okay.." she smiled

"I don't know if you think I sing so badly , but I want to sing this song for you . I will sing Raison D'etre . " she said an started to sing in a very gentle sweet voice

Minaretamachi sarigenaku arukeba

Tashika ni konome niwa utsuru

Mugure ninatte susumu hitonami ni

Umorete obieteru kokoro

Raison d'etre sonna fuu ni

Raison d'etre onajiyouni

waratte shizunde nagarerunowa naze

kagi wo sagashiterunda zutto sgashiterunda

dokomade mienai? sono door no kagi wo

Kotobayorimo daijina nanika ni

Kizukenai toki wa sugiteyuku

Aizu wo machi oshierarerumama

Sashishimesu bekutoru(vectol)ni mukau

Raison d'etre kyoumo sekai de

Raison d'etre shinjirerunowa

Kasukana hikari to kegarenaki shin no ai

Imi wo sagashiterunda zutto sagashiterunda

Dokomade kienai? sono ikiru imi wo

Hiroku fukai meiro ni mayoitsuzuketerunara

Kumotta Lens wo kagayakasetaraii

Raison d'etre Sonna fuu ni

Raison d'etre Onajiyouni

Waratte shizunde nagarerunowa naze

Kagi wo sagashiterunda zutto sagashiterunda

Dokomade mienai? sono door no kagi wo

When she finished singing almost everyone in the room become very amazed by her voice . They all lost a words to comment her voice . "You're really good at singing Lucille . " Edward was the first person , who finally said a words "Te…hi…hi…hi , thank you very much Ed-kun . " she said , giggled happily . Suddenly a voice of applause came from the colonel , he had a very big grin on his face when he said , "I do have a piano in the other room , could you sing that song while playing the piano , Lucille ? " a nod came from the girl "I will , if you show me the way to the piano . " she replied "I will , but can you alchemize the door , we can't go out if you make the door disappeared ." he said pointing to the place where the door was place before . "Te..hi…hi…hi , Honto ni Gomennasai . " she said

It's already more than 15 minutes when suddenly a voice of piano Lucille gentle voice can be hear from the other room , and also the voice of Roy who accompanied the young girl with a violin .

_Raison d'etre kyoumo sekai de_

_Raison d'etre shinjirerunowa_

_Kasukana hikari to kegarenaki shin no ai_

_Imi wo sagashiterunda zutto sagashiterunda_

_Dokomade kienai? sono ikiru imi wo_

** To Be Continued **

**a/n**I have a Quiz for this chapter , If you can answer it correctly . I will send you a FMA picture with the theme for Valentine White Day by your E-mails . The Question is : "From which character I took the way of Lucille to laugh ? I mean the Te…HI…HI..HI . For the clue , the character is come from one of Koge Donbo manga ." , so plese answer this Question .


End file.
